1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to welding guns, and in particular to a welding gun which is modular in design so that it is easy to trouble shoot and repair in the field and economical to manufacture.
2. Background Discussion:
Welding guns generally are of two types: water cooled and air cooled. The air cooled type is generally lighter weight and smaller than the water cooled guns. In either case, however, it is highly desirable for the gun to be as lightweight and compact as possible so that it will be easy for the welder to manipulate it in work areas that do not have a great deal of room to maneuver.
In general these guns include a mounting block to which a barrel is attached to the front end, and attached to the rear end is a wire feed conduit, a shielding gas hose, and an electrical power cable. The handle for the gun is mounted to this block generally near its central section and has a trigger adjacent to it that, when actuated, provides a signal for the gas and wire to be fed out the barrel of the gun.